Token
by AntigoneinJungle
Summary: Short snippets of Nagron.
1. Chapter 1

Nasir was woken from fitful sleep by rummaging nearby. His eyes opened to see Lita, a young servant rummaging through a small satchel that lay among a pile of Agron's belongings. He knew of her. She held constant jealousy of their former Dominus' attention to the Syrian. He did not find himself surprised that she would steal from warriors on honorable mission.

She pulled out a necklace, holding it up to light.

"Agron would not see his things taken," Nasir said, sitting up despite pain.

"Agron is dead," she replied, "never to return, what need has he of it?"

Nasir made to stand up, legs still trembling with weakness. He made his way toward her. "Agron lives, he shall return, and I would see that he is reunited with it."

He held out hand, requesting necklace and satchel returned.

"You think that you still have power," she sneered, "replaced Dominus with gladiator to keep position. When word of his death reaches us we will see where you stand."

Nasir glared at her, snatching the satchel and necklace back.

"Grievances from former Dominus' house lay behind us," he said, "you would do well to change desire."

She raised her hand as to strike Nasir's cheek.

"I would think better of it," A strong voice sounded from the doorway.

Nasir turned quickly, hissing as movement caused pain, but as his eyes fell upon Agron, unharmed and smiling, pain fell from mind.

Lita glared at Agron, and quickly fled the room.

Agron's eyes never left Nasir, who looked down at the trinket in his hand.

"Apologies," he said, "she entered room as I slept. Recovery has made slumber deeper."

Agron shook head as to not place blame and advanced toward Nasir, who moved to place the necklace in the satchel once more. Agron's finger's stopped him, twirling in the dark leather strap and bone beading in his fingers.

"It was my brother's," Agron said, sadness evident in his voice, "Ornament of a gladiator. I took it as token of him. And yet this is the first time I have been able to bring self to set eyes upon it."

"I shall set it from sight," Nasir said, looking at the pain in Agron's eyes.

Agron shook his head once more.

"No, I would have you wear it," he said, lifting the necklace and setting it gently about Nasir's neck, tracing the line of it down his collar bone to where the beads rested over his heart.

"Are you sure?" Nasir asked, goose bumps rising upon his flesh from Agron's gentle caress.

Agron responded by bending to capture the young Syrian's lips upon his own.

"We burnt arena to ash Nasir," Agron whispered in his ear. "The Romans quake in fear of monsters they created."

Nasir smiled, "I would stand beside you as you bring the Republic to ruin."

"I would have it so," Agron said, gently pulling Nasir's injured body closer, "and now I will have you lay beside me. Tomorrow we celebrate victory, tonight we celebrate reunion."

Nasir smile, boldly grasping Agron's neck and pulling him down to embrace in a fierce kiss.

Tomorrow might hold their deaths or the death of powerful republic, but that night held freedom and love which Spartacus and all of the Rebels fought so passionately for.


	2. Departure

Note: _I could make this a separate story, but what the heck, they both involve accessories._

Spartacus pulled back thin curtain which partitioned Agron's sleeping area from the rest of the sanctuary. In candle light he saw Agron sleeping lightly, his arms tightly wrapped around Nasir's smaller body. Agron slept on his back, Nasir used gladiator's broad chest as pillow.

Spartacus quietly called Agron's name. The gladiator's eyes flew open and fixed on his leader's face.

"We leave for Neapolis within the hour," Spartacus informed in whispered voice. Agron nodded, sending his fellow gladiator to wake the others.

Agron shifted carefully, trying not to wake the small man who shared his bed. He stood, picking his subligaria from the floor and covered himself. He searched for his other clothes, through a pile besides their bed.

You would do better to wear shorter vest," a sleep filled voice suggested. Agron smiled, turning toward the bed, crouching down to press a light kiss to Nasir's lips.

"What fault do you find in long cloak?" Agron asked quietly, tucking one of Nasir's long locks of hair behind his ear.

"I accompanied my Dominus to the docks on many occasion," Nasir said, sitting up, "men wore no long garments, fish and refuge lay in street, half as high as knees."

"Ankles for me then?" Agron said, a small chuckle rising from his throat.

"You would look out of place or ill-informed dressing in long cloak," Nasir said, arm twining around Agron's neck, turning his face into the warmth of Agron's body.

"You prove trusted consultant," Agron said, kissing Nasir quickly and returned to choice of clothing, picking shorter vest. He dressed quickly, pulling rough fabric over broad shoulders.

He moved his usual long cloak aside to take leather slicker, protection against rain. Before he stood to leave for his mission he heard the quiet clatter of Nasir's teeth.

"You are cold," Agron said, grabbing his discarded cloak and returning to Nasir's side.

"I am only truly warm when in your arms," Nasir said, "make quick return and see me to comfort."

Agron smiled, wrapping his long cloak over Nasir's shoulders, momentarily resting his cheek against his beloved's hair. "I will be wanting my cloak back little man. Wear gladiator's garment as you train today. I would bring you partners for sparring."

Nasir took a deep breath and pulled away from embrace so he could stare into Agron's blue eyes. "May the gods continue to favor you and see your return to our bed."

Agron kissed Nasir passionately, wanting to leave Nasir no doubt of what he meant to him. "Sleep now, turn thoughts toward training, as to accompany on future mission."

Nasir nodded, a small amount of regret hidden behind his eyes, betraying his desire to remain at his gladiator's side.

Agron kissed Nasir's forehead and gently pushed him down into their bed, covering him with a blanket.

"Dream of your gladiator little man," Agron commanded, "and he shall return to you before sun sinks below horizon."

Nasir smiled and closed eyes, cherishing the gentlest of kisses to grace his lips before he heard Agron depart for his mission.


End file.
